The Assault on Alan Nomaly
The Assault on Alan Nomaly is an event that took place in early 2016. Background After Alan Nomaly's trial and the Hitmas Invasion of Earth, Excambalir, a Creatipsum and former close friend of Starbeard, became increasingly paranoid that Alan Nomaly was becoming too powerful, and therefore too much of a threat. Pleading this case to Starbeard, Excambalir was allowed to look into some prisoners who had yet to be given a chance at redemption, in order to create an expendable task force in the event Alan goes rogue. Excambalir's initial choices consisted of: *Shadow, the Umbris who caused the Destruction of Terradino. *Lord Mitos, the former Splixson king of Hathor, who provided Dictator Agorm Hitmas with soldiers. *Techadon 59260, a Techadon Robot who lead the War on Teslavorr. *Maklar Ampalon, the Urbsuid who caused the Agricultural Revolution of Tintenstadt. *Cilocub, a typically calm-natured Appoplexian which accidentally destroyed an entire Geochelone Aerio village on Aldabra. *Kyle Okami, a Human/Loboan hybrid created by Troobel Mischife to assassinate his competition. Excambalir, knowing that he was dealing with criminals, also hired ElevenEleven, a Sotoraggian bounty hunter (after rejecting both Vapor and Phazz Magistreen) to keep himself safe when in the presence of the prisoners. Rather than waiting for Alan to prove himself corruptible, Excambalir launched the assault almost immediately. Battle With his team ready, Excambalir took them to Earth, filling them in on their target and mission along the way. Shortly after landing, they were met by Alan in the form of Fasttrack, and the fighting began. It wasn't long before Alan's teammates (Alexis Dwyer, Jessica Nietzsche, Devin Lorenzo, and Mason Babadzhanov) arrived as well. During the fight, however, things took a turn for the worst on Alan's side. Accidentally activating the form of Mad Hatter, Alan gave himself mercury poisoning. Intentionally, he managed to harm ElevenEleven as well, but also ended up harming Jessica, causing him and his group to immediately retreat and heal. While the heroes and Annihilators regrouped, Excambalir sent ElevenEleven to go get reinforcements. ElevenEleven's choices for reinforcements were: *Becky Smith, a thieving human from Ledgerdomain that attempted to steal the Mask of Egurra. *Taylor Kendall, a once royalty human from the Cosmic Realm who manipulated a To'kustar into killing her sister and many others for her not getting then throne. *Morpheus, a space-fairing mercenary that was framed by the Polymorph Prelinge for stealing the Mask of Egurra. With ElevenEleven gone, and both Alan and Jessica healed, the fighting picked back up, but it was not long before he returned. The battle seemed to be evenly matched, until Excambalir tried to force Morpheus' hand. Morpheus, however, revolted, refusing to go along with Excambalir's plans, causing most of the others to follow suit. With the good Annihilators teaming up with Alan's side, the fight was going to continue, but ended as Starbeard arrived, disappointed with Excambalir. Aftermath Initially, Starbeard was going to return all the Annihilators back to Locuss Carceran, along with Excambalir and ElevenEleven. However, with convincing from both Alan and Morpheus, it was decided that only those who stood with Excambalir would be sent back, while the others would be allowed to redeem themselves. Excambalir, ElevenEleven, Lord Mitos, Techadon 59260, and Shadow were all arrested, and it was determined they were not allowed to be given redemption. The Annihilators currently act as a secondary line of defense for Earth as a part of their redemption. Starbeard implimented a new law which was meant to prevent events such as this from happening again. Trivia *While not based on any story from the original ''Richard 10'' universe, this event still does take some inspiration from that franchise. Excambalir and Maklar once had history together before becoming enemies, and Shadow became a lackey to Excambalir, which is similar to what happened here as well.